


Maggie Sawyer (or is it?)

by AlexDanversFBI



Series: ACOP2019 Agentcorp October Prompts - Under 2000 words [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Maggie Sawyer gets mentioned, Making Love, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI
Summary: Lena and Alex never spoke about  their exes, but because of a random incident, a discussion is had which leads to them needing to show each other that all they want is each other.





	Maggie Sawyer (or is it?)

Lena Luthor stood on her balcony, glass of scotch in one hand, her phone in the other. The sun was setting across the evening sky and she was waiting to hear from Alex Danvers. She kept looking at her phone with no sign of Alex. She knew that her girlfriend could often be late for their dates and so with a sigh, she walked back into her apartment, poured another drink and took to the sofa with the latest science journal.

Director Danvers was in the middle of another chaotic scene in National City. Luckily Supergirl had been on the scene and able to help and as the chaos died down around her Alex stood ordering her agents back into their vehicles. The Alien was contained. And out of the dust that was strewn up with the cracks in the road she saw her. 

“Maggie?” Alex narrowed her eyes on her, the woman with the long brown hair, the one she almost married. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she had no idea why. She was with Lena now, why was she having this reaction to her ex? 

“Sorry, do I know you?” The brunette asked as she walked up to Director Danvers.

Alex shook her head, “Sorry I thought you were someone else.” Alex was flustered now, the woman standing in front of her could have been Maggies sister. The darker skin, the dark flowing locks, the only thing that was different was her accent. Alex stood and took a breath.

“I’m Detective Flores,” the woman held her hand out to Alex, “And you are?”

Alex shook her hand, “Er yeah, Alex Danvers.”

The woman smiled, “Well Alex Danvers, I’ll be seeing you around no doubt.”

“Yeah,” Alex mumbled and watched her walk away. She felt like she might be close to having an anxiety attack but she fought it.

Lena and Alex had been dating for around 5 months and Alex had never mentioned her ex Maggie Sawyer. Lena vividly remembered the day Maggie stormed into her office back when Alex was just an FBI agent to her and Maggie was the FBI agents girlfriend. Lena had to admit she was jealous back then and even now just thinking about what Alex had with Maggie made her feel uncomfortable. The two were engaged, they were going to be married and although it was two years ago Lena still wondered if Alex had ever gotten over her first love. After all they only broke up because of children as far as she was aware. Of course she knew how it felt, she had been in love once too and a part of that love would always be there. It was part of who you are as a person. But in the end you move on. And she had, but had Alex?

So when Alex finally arrived at Lena's apartment with apology flowers and a bottle of wine it was quite a surprise when Alex told her about her day. 

Lena took the wine and poured them both a glass then they both sat down on the sofa together. Usually Alex would then unwind by relaxing into Lena’s lap or invite her to relax into her arms but tonight Alex was at one end of the sofa and Lena was at the other.

Lena looked at Alex and gently prodded, “Alex are you okay?” She was used to Alex arriving at her apartment late, often a little banged up with stitches to her head, sometimes just really tired but this was different, Alex looked anxious.

Alex took a long sip from her glass and then placed it down on the coffee table then she looked to Lena, “It’s been a weird day that’s all, I’m fine.”

“Weird how?” Lena asked and moved a little closer, “If its confidential its okay you don't have to…” Alex cut her off, “I thought I saw Maggie today.”

“Oh.”

Lena wasn't sure why, but she had a sinking feeling.

“What do you mean you thought you saw her?”

Alex sighed and sat back, “This woman, a detective on the scene, she looked like Maggie, I even called out to her because I was so convinced it was her.”

Lena wasn't sure if she wanted to know but she asked anyway, “And how did that make you feel?”

Alex picked up her glass again and drank some more, then she stared into the glass as she replied, “It freaked me out. When I thought it was her, I don't know, I just, it brought back so many memories.”

Lena raised an eyebrow at Alex, “Are you still in love with her?”

Alex looked at Lena in surprise, “No! Of course not.”

Lena relaxed a little, but still continued her train of thought because she wanted to be absolutely sure that Alex was committed to their relationship one hundred percent.

“Are you absolutely sure Alex? You were engaged. You were going to marry her.”

Alex moved up to Lena on the sofa, she could see how unsure she was, so many people had let Lena down in her life and she needed to reassure her that she wasn't going to be another one of those people. 

Alex took Lena’s glass from her hand and put it on the coffee table, then she held the same hand in her own, she could feel her girlfriend shaking. Strong unflappable Lena Luthor. Alex looked to Lena’s green eyes, she stroked those long fingers beneath her own and her heart soared because of the love she felt in that moment for Lena. 

“Lena, I love you. What I felt for Maggie faded a long time ago.”

Lena’s heart was thumping in her chest and her hand was still shaking under Alex’s. She hated how vulnerable she felt, she hated what her family had done to her. She hated that she had terrible trust issues, especially when it came to Alex Danvers. Because all she wanted to do was love her without all the baggage that came with being a Luthor.

“But you never spoke about Maggie, until now.”

“I didn't think it was important, she’s in the past, I am more interested in us and our future.” Alex told her, then she took Lena’s hand and raised it to her lips, kissing her fingers. “I love you with every fibre of my being.”

Lena sat there a little overwhelmed by Alex’s outpouring of love for her, she held back the tears that were threatening to fall.

“Alex, I’m sorry, I just…I love you so much.”

Alex stroked her hand down Lena’s face, looking at her with those hazel eyes so lovingly, “Let me show you how much I love you.”

Hand in hand they made their way to the bedroom and closed the door behind them. Alex reached for Lena’s soft sweater and pulled it over head then tossed it to the floor. Lena then tugged Alex’s black DEO issued polo shirt from her trousers, tracing her palms up and over Alex’s side and abs while Alex removed it. Then they stopped to kiss, gentle, soft kisses that sent them both into another place, one that was reserved just for them and it felt like sheer bliss. Lips, tongues and teeth crashing together. 

While kissing Alex maneuvered them closer to the bed. Then Lena took off her jeans whilst Alex removed her boots and trousers. Both of them stood there in their underwear admiring each other before being drawn together again like an invisible force. 

As they kissed Alex unclasped Lena’s black bra and let it fall. Then her hands went straight to the brunettes nipples, rubbing her fingers over them while her mouth was doing wonders on Lena’s neck. Alex loved breasts, especially Lena’s, she couldn't get enough of how they felt under her hands, how they felt on her tongue, which gradually caught up and replaced her hands. Alex gently licked, kissed and sucked as Lena arched back with a sigh her whole body melting under the touch of Director Danvers, “Alex, fuck yes.”

“Mmm,” Alex mumbled as she continued to tease Lena’s nipples into peaks and hold her steady with her strong hands.

Then Alex stopped to push Lena gently onto the bed. She stopped to take a long look at her girlfriend lying there, her dark hair splayed out around her, her pale breasts, her nipples hard, the only thing left covering her was her black panties and Alex thought that was too much.

“Do you know, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” Alex told Lena as she removed her sports bra and boys shorts that she wore for work.

Lena licked her lips as she watched Alex undress, “Alex get over here.” She moved to the end of the bed and sat at the end, legs over the edge and parted. Well Alex soon got the message and stood between the brunettes legs, the next thing she felt was Lena’s warm tongue on her centre, exploring her, tasting her.

“Fuck,” Alex said looking down, the sight making her feel even more horny than she was seconds before, she placed her hands to Lena’s head, grabbing her hair with intensity as Lena began to suck on her swollen clit. 

Lena stopped her ministrations for a moment and looked up at Alex, their eyes met, dark green met dark hazel pools. 

“You taste so beautiful love.” Lena grabbed Alex’s tight ass, squeezed and pulled her in again then drove her tongue inside. Well that was the end of Alex Danvers, her legs started to shake as it hit her like an explosion. Alex felt weightless, she could hardly stand. Lena held onto her lover tight so she did not fall.

When Lena let go she removed her one remaining piece of clothing and threw them in Alex’s direction with a sexy smile, then moved back onto the bed and encouraged Alex to follow, “Come here.”

Alex quickly moved on top of Lena, “Better?” Alex said with a smirk. The sexy smirk that made Lena turn to putty in her hands.

“Much” Lena replied as her tongue invaded Alex’s warm mouth.

Whilst lost in the kiss Alex let her hand wander south until it reached her lovers sweet centre, she slipped her index finger through the familiar warmth, then she added a second finger and drove them as deep as she could.

"Your so wet." Alex moaned.

Lena gasped out in pleasure, “Fuck, fuck, yes.”

Alex kissed Lena’s lips, her face, her neck and sucked her earlobe as she thrust her fingers in and out of Lena's dripping centre. 

“Harder,” Lena breathed. Alex pushed three fingers inside her, fucking her harder and faster. Lena was sure she could see the universe when she closed her eyes.

Then Lena's eyes fluttered open and she looked to Alex, deep desire in her voice, “I need more, I need you…your mouth.”

Alex gave her lover a soft kiss before she made her way down until she reached where Lena needed her. She spread Lena’s thighs and raised the brunettes legs over her strong shoulders.

Lena cried out Alex’s name and a few expletives as Alex hot tongue circled her clit, licked her, thrust into her centre and sucked on her hard throbbing clit.

Alex came up for breath, “You taste so good babe, so fucking delicious.”

Lena groaned like the words had touched her, “Alex, I’m so close.” Her heart was pounding so hard. She was so high, desperate for release.

Alex gave her everything she had and suddenly Lena came, she felt numb and alive at the same time, her whole body shuddered under Alex, her legs were shaking and Alex gripped them harder as she helped her through her orgasm pushing her fingers inside her, drawing out every last wave. Once Lena relaxed Alex gently withdrew her fingers, sucked them clean and moved up the bed where she fell beside Lena with a satisfied smile.

Lena lay trying to get her breathing under control and when she finally did, she moved across to Alex who pulled Lena into her warm protective arms.

“Goodnight Love” Lena said sleepy and satisfied.

“Nite babe.” Alex replied smiling into her lovers soft dark hair.

The subject of Maggie Sawyer never came up again.


End file.
